


one of the family

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, home for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Ellie brings Nick home for Christmas.





	one of the family

**Author's Note:**

> For Dwayne prides prompt list on tumblr   
> Day 5 decorations

“Ellie?” 

Ellie turned at the question in Nick’s voice. When she did so, she took a moment to admire the sight of Nick standing with his back to her, and not for the usual reason. Rather it was because of where he was, standing in front of the huge Christmas tree in her parents’ house on Christmas Eve. The fire was roaring in the hearth, the room smelling of eggnog and cooking wafting in from the kitchen. It was warm and cosy and everything Ellie had been missing and she was beyond happy that Nick was here with her. 

Especially the way he’d been acting since they’d arrived a couple of hours ago, the literal excited kid at Christmas. He’d been looking around him, taking in the sights he’d only heard about up until now, a light in his eyes and a curve to his lips that Ellie had never seen before but had quickly grown to like. 

Currently, he was looking at something on the tree and when Ellie stood beside him, she grinned. “That’s my decoration,” she said as his finger brushed over the delicate ballerina figurine, the name “Eleanor” neatly typed underneath it. “Obviously bought when I was a baby and Mom still had dreams of me not being a tomboy.” She wrinkled her nose. “Guess it didn’t work out so well.” Her eyes wandered over the tree, easily picking out her brothers’ names, her mom’s, her dad’s. “We all have one.” 

“Oh, I can see that.” Nick sounded almost amused. “I can also see this.” 

His finger moved across to the decoration beside Ellie’s, bringing it out from the branches of the tree so she could see it more easily. Momentarily distracted by the resulting draughty of fresh pine, it took Ellie a second to see what it was, a shiny Nutcracker doll decoration, Nick’s name twinkling at them in pristine white script. 

The realisation of what her mom had done sent a lump rising in her throat and Ellie had to swallow hard against it. “Like I said,” she told him when she could speak again, trying for nonchalance, missing by a mile, “we all have one.” 

“So what...” He dropped the decoration, let his hands go around her waist instead. “You’re telling me I’m one of the family now?” 

He didn’t sound unhappy about it and when she looped her arms around his neck, he didn’t look it either. “Your name’s on the tree,” she agreed. “There’s no getting away now.” 

“Good.” He was very serious suddenly. “Because I don’t want to.” 

That lump was back in Ellie’s throat but that was all right. Especially when Nick knew just how to kiss her better.


End file.
